Wakening Sollow
The Wakening Sollow is a place once lost to the ages, only now discovered by the Hunter's Guild. Only one monster remains, the Spargaron. Areas *'Base Camp': The base camp is located on the remnants of a bridge to the main area. There is very little here to see in Spargaron's phase 1 besides rocks and a tight view of the actual area that lies below. In phase two however, most of the rocks are destroyed, leaving hunters able to see the area around them and more of the ruined fortress. *'Area 1': This place is all that remains of the fortress that is accessible or viewable. Everything else has either been completely destroyed, buried, or unable to be seen below in the darkness. The area itself is the lookout tower top, with several ramparts still remaining on the bottom left and right and the north west and east sides of the area, holding surprisingly working ballistae and cannons. There is nothing else here on the tower other than that, anything else is long gone. The tower is unsymmetrical due to damage, with broken off sections visible at the sides. Around the tower, a thin layer of mist rises from the darkness below where broken remains of the fortress lie under pitch black water. Encasing around the locale is a ravine of rocks, some with water flowing from them in small streams out of cracks. Most interestingly, is that the ceiling of the ravine is covered with thin, clear crystal, called "Ocecet Crystals", found also in the second section of the Spotted Coast. These crystals let light in, but not the sea around it. As the fight with Spargaron goes on, the tide will rise and begin to cover the area, gradually darkening it and giving it more of a blue tint. **In the second phase of Spargaron the area will change. Much of the top-most rocks are destroyed, along with the Ocecet Crystals, which scatter onto the rocks around the tower. Due to this, the sea is now pouring in via large streams. Although hunters cannot directly jump off the area, they can be knocked into these waterfalls through certain attacks by the Spargaron. The rampart areas are destroyed by waterfalls, but if still remaining, the weaponry is shifted to the places around them. If destroyed themselves, the weaponry pieces are knocked into the waterfalls themselves instead of staying in a pile. The crystals now on the walls produce a strong blue hue that envelops the entire area, giving an oceanic theme to the place. As time goes on, the hue becomes darker, and the waters below rise up. At the 15 minute mark the effects will reach their maximum, with a dark blue hue and the waters close to the summit where hunters are. In addition to this, heavy rain occurs in the Spotted Ocean, meaning both raindrops and flushes of water from the sea will fall and batter the area. Area Hazards *'Waterfalls': Once Spargaron is damaged enough, via an event cutscene it will break apart the weakened rocks covering the sea above. Water will pour into the area and change it. Not only does it give the place a new atmosphere, it is also deadly. One strong hit into one, and hunters will have to fight against the current or be sucked down for a certain faint. Ecology The Wakening Sollow was once a fortress, believed to have been built by The Ancients or another civilisation like it. Its deep coastal location implies the purpose of the fortress was to defend civilians against monsters from the sea. Although much of its history has been forever lost, at some point a freak storm hit the area, burying the majority of the structures in rock. Before this, a strange Carapaceon with a battle prowess unlike any other attacked the fortress head on. Despite their advancements in technology and equipment, many of the defenders were killed, unable to hold against the onslaught. The few survivors fled to tell the story, and the monster was presumed to have perished with the fortresses destruction. It is still unknown what caused the extreme storm, and whether it was natural, or the doing of an Elder Dragon. Many years go by, and the Hunter's Guild begins getting information of a strange ravine opening up in the edge of the Spotted Coast, which they had been exploring the dangerous region of. Soon after this, monsters start turning up dead, several apex predators cut to pieces, while others of smaller class are found beaten and broken. An exploration team is sent in to investigate in the time where these killings are on pause, going into the ravine. They find the fortresses remains, and in their words, a metallic statue. Although they appeared to find no evidence of the mystery ED level monster, the guild sends in Elite Hunters to check the ravine fully if they can discover and defeat it. Trivia *Due to the special nature of this area, Spargaron's BGM will not stop playing once it begins, even if the hunter faints.